xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Relics
Anima Relics, or Vessels of Anima, are 12 mysterious artifacts, shaped like enormous human spines. History It is revealed in Episode III that chaos (Yeshua) is actually the Anima. The Anima power was divided into twelve relics (the Vessels of Anima) by Mary Magdalene on Lost Jerusalem in ancient times to protect the universe from dissipation. This is because the Vessels of Anima are required to activate the Zohar. The Vessels of Anima are referred to as the "body of God" by Wilhelm and the "power of God" by the database. This saved the world from destruction, but also caused half of Mary's body (the Animus) to be dispersed across the area of the Collective Unconscious--in other words the U.M.N. The Vessels of Anima were then hidden at Rennes-le-Château by Mary's followers, likely by chaos/Yeshua and the Apostles. Wilhelm was able to retrieve the Vessels of Anima from Rennes-le-Château before Lost Jerusalem disappeared. After Lost Jerusalem disappeared, they were presumably taken by the Immigrant Fleet to planet Abraxas (later known as Michtam) and guarded by Ormus. After Michtam disappeared, the U-TIC Organization kept the Vessels of Anima in Labyrinthos on Miltia during the time of the Miltian Conflict. U-TIC was experimenting with link experiments between the Vessels of Anima for use by humans in E.S. craft and to connect the Vessels of Anima to the Zohar - all so the Zohar could be activated for Ormus. In order to control the Zohar, U-TIC intended to use Lemegeton to convey human will from the Vessels of Anima via the U.M.N. For unexplained reasons, the Vessels of Anima were not locked into the Abyss. Over the next 14-15 years, they were gradually connected with P.S. (in which they became E.S.), presumably by Vector Industries, Hyams Heavy Industries and the like. These would include: *Asher *Dan *Dinah *Gad *Issachar *Joseph *Judah *Levi *Naphtali *Reuben *Simeon *Zebulun Xenosaga They are introduced in Xenosaga Episode II as being primary components of the E.S. series of battle robots, where they heighten the response rate between the E.S. and the pilots. At the start menu of Episode II, E.S. Asher can be seen being assembled and in mid-game Zebulun, technicians assemble various components around the spine shaped Vessel of Anima in an anti-gravity chamber. Technically, a mech becomes an E.S. only when a Vessel of Anima is equipped. Despite their origin and true purpose not being explained, the Anima Relics feature as a prominent symbol throughout Episode II, appearing in the game's logo and in the title 'attract' screen, where one is seen being fused with the E.S. Asher. They are first mentioned in a conversation between U-TIC and Ormus officials Pellegri and Margulis. The actual function of the Vessel of Anima, at least as used within the game, is as a modified power source for mobile weapons of the A.M.W.S. type. While both A.M.W.S. and A.G.W.S. are generally powered by a Transmit Generator which draws power from a local power source, the E.S. units and their associated Anima Relics draw power from the Zohar. Because of this fact, the E.S. are capable of much greater power and speed than an average A.M.W.S. and have the enormous advantage of being able to operate basically anywhere in the known universe, rather than simply within the area of influence of a generator. In Episode III the player has the option to activate the Vessels to enter a stage of decreased energy usage and to employ special attacks. The Anima Relics also have other functions, similar to the Zohar, beyond as a simple power source, although the player does not have the ability to access any such functions. At the end of Episode III, Zarathustra is defeated. Mary Magdalene absorbs the Anima from the Vessels of Anima, transforming Anima into Yeshua. Yeshua is then reunited with chaos. ''Xenogears'' :"Long ago, humans were with god in a paradise in the sky called 'Mahanon'. The place was protected by the power of god. Humans were never exposed to the fear or danger of death. However, one day, humans entered god's forbidden garden and ate a fruit which bestowed upon them tremendous intelligence and power. God found out about the incident and the humans were banished from the paradise. The prosperous times were over, and an era of sorrow and hatred began..." :''-1st Legend of Genesis'' :"Humans banished from the paradise were foolish enough to revolt against god. In order to resist the power of god, they created twelve Anima Relics, and called themselves gods... For 10 days, 10 nights, the world shed its blood, Mahanon was enveloped in flames. But human strength was no match for god and the arrogant humans were destroyed by god's anger. Only a few righteous men were left on the land. However, god was also tired and wounded. He decided to rest in the deepest depths of the earth. God's rest was long. But eternity is only a moment to god. Since then, the righteous men who didn't revolt against god had to live in the harsh nature by themselves, being in constant fear of death... When the righteous men's children are born again, god will awaken from his long rest and give a helping hand to them." :''-2nd Legend of Genesis'' A related set of Vessels of Anima also appear in Xenogears called Anima Relics. They resemble the Zohar: yellow rectangles with eyes. They are likely meant to emulate the Zohar. Anima Relics greatly influence the mechs (Gears), presenting extraordinary strength compared to the average Gear. Since the Zohar is said to power Gears, it is likely the Anima Relics act as some sort of generator between Gears and the Zohar. While A.M.W.S mechs turn into E.S. upon installation, the Gears in Xenogears morph into the infamous Omnigears when exposed to the power of Anima. While the Gazel Ministry are the Animus (the male component), Anima is the female component. It is because of this fact that they do wish to take control of the Land Dweller's bodies that have been aligned with the Anima to become one with them and return to the Persona (Kadomony/Deus). The names of the 12 Anima Relics correspond to the names of the first 12 children of Jacob in the Hebrew Bible. (After Jacob was renamed Israel, he had a thirteenth child: Benjamin.) Five of the alignments are explicitly stated by the Gazel: * Asher (#8) was aligned with Citan Uzuki - Gear: Fenrir * Zebulun (#10) was aligned with Kahran Ramsus - Gear: Vendetta * Judah (#4) was aligned with Karellen - Gear: Amphysvena * Dinah (#11) was aligned with Sophia/Elly - Gear: El-Regrs * Naphtali (#6) was aligned with Grahf - Gear: Alpha Weltall One alignment is mentioned on the computer in Karellen's Laboratory. In the comments of Bart's profile, it states, "Upon 'Dan' Anima's retrieval, schedule for Animus adjustment." * Dan (#5) was aligned with Bart - Gear: Andvari The Gazel state only that Dan, Joseph, and Gad "have each been aligned with a surface dweller as their Animus." On the computer in Karellen's Laboratory, Bart, Billy, and Rico are displayed in the same order as their Anima Relics are obtained in the game. It is therefore assumed that Joseph is Billy's and Gad is Rico's. * Joseph (#12) was aligned with Billy Lee Black - Gear: El-Renmazuo * Gad (#7) was aligned with Rico - Gear: El-Stier The Gazel also state that the other four relics "were already aligned 500 years ago," referring to the Shevat-Solaris War. Fei states that they are in the hands of the Ministry. It is assumed only that one of the relics is aligned with Myyah Hawwa and her Opiomorph. Emeralda and Maria do not have Anima alignment. * Reuben (#1) was aligned 500 years ago. * Simeon (#2) was aligned 500 years ago. * Levi (#3) was aligned 500 years ago. * Issachar (#9) was aligned 500 years ago. Episode III database The Vessel of Anima is, so to speak, half of chaos's body; chaos himself is something like a failsafe device for the universe. In other words, when the consciousness of space begins to go out of control, chaos has the ability to expunge it, along with space itself. The Anima is the expression of that power. Long ago, half of chaos's body (the Anima) was decoupled from chaos by Mary and made into the Vessels of Anima. This saved the world from destruction, but also caused half of Mary's body (the Animus) to be dispersed across the area of the collective unconscious--in other words the U.M.N.. Trivia * In Xenosaga, there is a misconception that the Vessel of Anima were hidden at Lake Turkana in Kenya (where the Zohar was). However, the Official Guide claims that were hidden at Rennes-le-Château. This is also evidenced by the E.S. names in Rennes-le-Château.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hoj-SbOP1X4 * A Vessel of Anima serves as the logo for Episode II. * In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, where T-elos makes a guest appearance, she is wielding a weapon that resembles a Vessel of Anima. Gallery E3obj026.png|A Vessel of Anima in Xenosaga. E3obj026side.png|A Vessel of Anima in Xenosaga. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Relics of God